And You Are?
by katraj0908
Summary: A redo of my "Relearned" fic. The daughter of Four and Tris, Lilyana, gets kidnapped by Erudite leaving all her friends and family thinking her dead until a blonde girl named Ana shows up with no memories of her early life after what would have been Lily's Choosing Ceremony. What will happen when this girl shows up?
1. She's Gone

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy…I am not Veronica Roth after all.**

"Lily," Marco said in exasperation. "We're going to miss the train we usually take if you don't hurry up!"

She gave him and her other best friend, Jennifer confused looks, "I thought I told you earlier that Mrs. James wanted to speak to me after class."

They shook their head, "No you didn't tell us, must've slipped your mind."

Lily stuck her tongue out at them, "You guys can go back to Dauntless Compound I'll meet you there."

Marco looked at her with his brown eyes for a few moments, "Are you sure? We don't mind waiting." Jennifer's body language said otherwise.

She gave him a light smirk and backed away towards her Science teacher's classroom, "Don't worry about it." Then she looked towards the trains. "When I get back we'll steal my dad's pellet gun and shoot a muffin off your brother's head like the story your dad told us, yeah?"

They nodded excitedly.

She looked back at them one last time and said, "Catch you guys later!" The last thing they saw was her turning the corner with her long, blonde hair swishing behind her.

Lily walked down the now quiet hallways of her school. It was odd for her since she was used to them being filled with laughter. They gave an almost ominous feeling, like in some of the horror films she and her friends had watched but she brushed it aside. This was her school, nothing bad could happen here.

When she finally reached her Science teacher's classroom, Lily realized it was empty and the lights were even out. "Hello? Mrs. James, are you there?" She stepped inside and said with a bit of attitude for a 12 year old. "You were the one that wanted to discuss my term paper on serums."

Suddenly the door behind her slammed close and a figure came out of the shadows. Lily cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings, "That I did, but we won't be discussing the serums here."

Lily's stomach felt like ice and she tried to keep a brave face on, "Oh? So where will we be discussing it?"

Then her Erudite teacher gave her a feral smile and said, "Erudite Headquarters." Lily then felt a stinging sensation from behind and everything went black.

When she woke up after an undeterminable time later, she was strapped down to a metal seat and felt like she was surrounded by smurfs because of the overload of blue in the room. But she knew what the blue meant, it meant that she was at Erudite Headquarters. This slightly scared her as the Erudite were known for experimenting on people. She was brought out of her thoughts when a man who appeared to be around her parents age walked up to her.

"I'm Caleb," he said with a neutral face and voice that she couldn't get any real read on what he was feeling at the moment.

"Lilyana," she said curtly. "What am I doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Jeanine will be explaining that," then the door slid open. "Ah, here she is now." Lily paled, her parents had told her about Jeanine who was the head of Erudite, but also hated Divergent people like her parents.

Jeanine gave her a genial smile, "Ana…"

Lily cut her off, "It's Lilyana, but I go by Lily."

Jeanine raised an eyebrow, "Not for long, Ana," a trickle of fear ran through her spine. "You see you're the only known child who has two Divergent parents and we'd like to study you."

"My parents won't allow this," Lily said desperately, while shaking her head. "They'll find me!"

Jeanine gave her a false smile, "It's too bad they'll think you're dead and you'll no longer have your memory."

Lily froze and then squeaked, "What?"

Caleb brought out a clear liquid, "This is a new serum that we've been working on. It will erase all your memories," Lily started to hyperventilate and cry from her deep, blue eyes. "You'll forget your family and friends, you'll even forget what faction you came from." She looked at the man as he brought the serum closer to her neck. She was going to forget Dauntless and her parents, her aunts and uncles, Jennifer and Marco! But it was too late, Caleb plunged the needle into her neck.

"See you soon Ana," Jeanine said with a light smile.

Dauntless HQ

"Look!" Christina pointed towards the incoming train. "Here they come!" From her voice Tris could almost imagine her bouncing up and down like a toddler.

"Yes, Chrissy," Tris said slowly as if talking to a child. "And it's on schedule as always." Then she frowned. "How long is it going to take for you to memorize the train schedule?"

Christina smirked, "Why memorize them when I have you?" Tris slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Marlene better be damn grateful that we're making sure Marco is getting back to their apartment, or so help me…" Christina mumbled and then looked up. "Oh look, stellar jump by Jennifer!"

Tris smiled at her friend, but then noticed that only two kids had jumped off: Marco and Jennifer. "Marco? Jennifer? Where's Lilyana?"

Marco looked up Tris, "She said that her teacher wanted to discuss one of her science papers with her and that she'd catch the next train."

Christina's brow furrowed, "Why didn't you wait with her?"

Jennifer shuffled her feet under her mother's stern look, "Well, Lily told us to go and Mrs. James doesn't like people hanging around her classroom."

"She should be here on the next or the train after that," Marco assured Tris and Christina who were looking slightly worried.

"I'll just wait here then," Tris sighed, she had been planning on going grocery shopping after picking up Lily, but it would have to wait now.

"I can wait with you," Marco said earnestly. Tris smiled at the boy, she knew how much he _liked_ her daughter and she approved. He had one of the purest souls in Dauntless and was surprisingly mature for someone raised by Uriah.

"Thank you, Marco," Tris then turned to Christina and an impatient looking Jennifer. "Can you tell Marlene that Marco is with me?"

"Sure thing," Christina then looked at her daughter. "Let's go."

Tris looked at Marco again, "Again, thank you."

"It really isn't much of a problem," he shrugged. "I wanted to tell her something anyways."

She gave him a wry grin, "You must think that we're a bit overprotective, huh?"

Marco did think that a lot and he knew his best friends did as well, but they also knew that their parents always had reason behind what they did, "Just a bit, but we don't mind."

Tris nodded, "It's just there are still people out there that want to hurt our family," she looked at him with a serious face. "People who think Divergent are dangerous and the Factionless."

Marco knew this from his parents and Faction History class. The Erudite had tried to use a serum that would control the Dauntless to kill the Abnegation. It wouldn't work on Divergent so it was easier to find them and 2 in 1 for the Erudite if they could. The serum stopped working when the Erudite forced Dauntless when the order was to kill. The Erudite had to confess their crimes.

It was then that the Factionless tried to take advantage of the Faction's momentary instability and take over, but they were easily neutralized, though some try to take revenge when they can.

"Again, we understand."

They sat in silence until the next train was about to arrive, "Here we go."

But as they waited for a blonde girl to jump off the moving train that was going to locations unknown as expected, no one did. No blonde girl jumped off the train and wouldn't for four years.

 **So yeah, I'm re-doing my old story "Relearned" I found it rather…blah. I'm not deleting it though, I hate it when people delete stories. Anyways, I've got like a million projects going on and I'm starting school in a month so we'll see how far this gets.**


	2. The Factions

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy that would be Veronica Roth.**

 **I know that my first chapter was in third person, but for the rest I think that I'm mostly going to stick to first person in different POV (mostly Lilyana's)**

 **Lilyana POV**

I walked side by side an older Abnegation woman named Natalie Prior as she gave me a tour of the Abnegation faction. The longer I stayed I could see myself living here, it was definitely better than Amity or Candor. At least in Abnegation they didn't try to give you random hugs or drug you with truth serum!

When we finished walking down a plain-but beautiful-pathway we approached a large warehouse. I looked at Natalie (she had told me to call her when I first called her 'Mrs. Prior') in curiosity.

She gave me an almost amused smile, "This is where we store our non-perishable items before we hand give them to the Factionless."

I stopped dead. Aunt Jeanine had always told me that the Abnegation had hoarded the food that was supposed to go to the Factionless. "What?" I almost squeaked out.

Before Natalie could say anything a man about Natalie's age approached the two of us, "You must be the Erudite student." I just nodded, still in shock over what I just learned. "I'm Andrew Prior."

I looked between the two, "Are you two related?"

They smiled, "Married," then Natalie continued with her explanation, "Yes Ana, this is where we store the food we give to the Factionless."

Andrew looked confused, until understanding reached his face, "Is Jeanine still telling people that we're hoarding food?" I nodded, but he just smiled. "Well, as you can see that is a lie."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why would she lie to me though?"

He gave me a bitter smile, "Jeanine holds no love towards Abnegation since we hold the power."

I nod, that makes sense, "But you do because of your character traits, just like Erudite are the teachers and researchers due to their traits."

Andrew nodded, "Exactly, I'm glad you see it that way."

Looking over my shoulder I see my tutor, Doctor Marks, waiting at our car. I gave them both smiles, "It was really nice speaking to you both, but it seems that we're onto our last stop of the tour."

"Dauntless?" Natalie asked and I nod. "Have a good time and remember that at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow it is your choice."

I can't help but stay rooted to the spot for a few moments as I stare at the back of Natalie Prior's head as she and her husband walk away. While I knew I was Divergent and that I had choices, it never really felt like that due to who my aunt was.

Finally I was broken out of my stupor and walked to the car. When Doctor Marks saw me, he got in, "What took you so long?"

"I was talking with Natalie and Andrew Prior." I reply innocently.

He gave me a sharp look, "You'd do well not to speak to them, they're two of the leaders of the Abnegation faction and responsible for hoarding our food."

All I did to answer that was look out the window and nod. I now knew that he was lying to me and started to wonder what else he and Aunt Jeanine were lying to me about. We were quiet on the drive to the Dauntless Compound which wasn't unusual for us. Doctor Marks thought it was good for the mind to contemplate in silence after learning something.

The car came to a stop to what I assume is the visitor's entrance and waited for Doctor Marks to get out of the car, but he when doesn't and says, "I'm afraid of heights." At my confused face, he says, "You'll understand once you're inside the compound. Just be back in two hours."

I'm led inside by a pierced and tattooed man who doesn't introduce himself but just says, "This is as far as I'm taking you." Then he pauses. "Try not to die, it would cause a lot of paper work and your aunt probably wouldn't appreciate it." With that he turned on his heel and walked away leaving me alone.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I was brought out of my thoughts when a girl about my age nearly ran into me, "Watch where you're going!" I was about to retort that she was the one who ran into me when she said, "Whoa! Look at this! Erudite in the house!" She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Figuring it was best not to show that I was intimidated of this girl, I stood up tall and said, "My aunt, Jeanine, said that I needed to get a first-hand account of what the factions were like before making my decision tomorrow."

"So she arranged a trip for you to view all the factions?" the girl said in amazement. "Man, I wish I could do that before my choosing tomorrow!"

I nodded, "Glad I did," pretending to wipe some sweat off my forehead. "Otherwise I might have chosen a faction that wanted to hug me and drug me 24/7!"

The girl laughed, "Amity and Candor?"

"Yeah, have you ever been there?" She shook her head. "Well if you ever do be prepared for random hugs and your drinks being drugged with truth serum."

The girl laughed and then said, "Well, I'll show you how superior Dauntless is to all the other factions and give you a tour."

I give the girl a wide smile.

As we walked around the compound I got this weird ache in my bones that I couldn't make any sense of, instead I just ignored it and focused on how beautiful and for lack of a better word _awesome_ Dauntless Compound was.

What feels like minutes later I look down at my watch in the middle of the girl's (I still haven't gotten her name) rant on how her parents weren't letting her get a tattoo until initiation as they passed the Tattoo Parlour ("One of the hotspots of Dauntless.") when I saw that it was 5 minutes until I was to meet her tutor.

I interrupted her, "Yeah, sorry girl-who-bumped-into-me," the girl scrunched her nose at me. "I'm supposed to meet my tutor in less than 5 minutes at the visitor's entrance, would you mind helping me there?"

The girl gave a dramatic sigh and rolled her celery green eyes, "Fine, we weren't even at the best part of the tour yet!"

I gave her a sly smile, "Then I guess I'll just have to join Dauntless to see, won't I?"

She gave me a wide smile and pulled me along the narrow pathways. When we got to the entrance she waved and said, "Hope to see you here tomorrow!"

When I enter the car Doctor Marks is reading a science journal predictably by my aunt. She does have one of the highest IQ's in all of Erudite after all.

He put down the journal and said, "Ready to go?"

I just sighed and said, "Yes, let's go. I have a meeting with Aunt Jeanine that I have to get to." He nodded and went back to reading while I looked out the window to watch the city pass by.

When the car stops in front of my apartment building the only parting I get from Doctor Marks is, "See you after the Choosing Ceremony." He doesn't wait for me to reply, instead he slams the door shut and the car continues to his apartment building.

Aunt Jeanine said that after my 'field trip' she would be waiting for me to have afternoon tea and discuss my day in the different factions. Yesterday had been my last day as I'd dubbed myself the "guinea pig". I knew that Aunt Jeanine was upset about that no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me.

Instead of racing to the elevator to tell her about my day, I slowly walked up the stairs not eager to divulge my opinions on the other factions, but all too soon I was in our penthouse apartment.

Aunt Jeanine was looking over something on her tablet but put it down when I entered the room, "Ana, you're finally here. I thought you'd gotten lost."

I shook my head as I made my way to sit on the opposite side of coffee table, "No, I was just lost in my thoughts and thought it would be better to walk up the stairs than take the elevators." And that was why I could not be in Candor; I lie way too easily.

The elder woman nodded, "I'm sure Doctor Marks has told you that it is often needed to sort ones thoughts in silence," I nodded. "But now I want to ask you about your trip."

Sitting up straighter, I knew that was expected of me when I was asked a question such as this from Jeanine, "The Amity faction has very friendly people," I scrunched my forehead. "Maybe too friendly."

She put her tea cup down, "Ah, did you encounter one of the more friendly Amity citizens."

I nodded, "A stranger hugged me, while I may not be averse to affection with those close to me. I do not accept strangers hugging me!"

"What else?"

"It is very beautiful there and they seem to be hard workers in their orchards, but I could not see myself living there."

Aunt Jeanine nodded, "I could not see you living there either." She picked up her tea glass again. "What about Candor?"

I got a sour look on my face, "They tried to drug me with truth serum."

Her aunt's eyebrow's almost reached her hairline, "Really?" I nodded. "Usually they don't do that until the end of Initiation."

"They were just sprouting out the first thing that came to their minds," I said, then with urgency said. "My eyes don't look creepy, do they?"

She gave me a fond look, "No, they aren't, they are beautiful."

"You're not just saying that because you're my aunt?" Aunt Jeanine shook her head. "Alright, well next we went to Abnegation…"

Aunt Jeanine made a sour face, "Horrible as always?"

I paused, I wasn't about to tell her that I liked it there, "It was boring; everything was grey and exactly the same."

Her aunt nodded, "Just like I remember the last time I went. What about Dauntless?"

I took my time answering, "It was interesting, but maybe that was just because instead of some adult showing me around I had a teenager my age doing the tour."

To my curiosity, Aunt Jeanine gave me a sharp look, "It's probably just because the teenager gave you the tour. Dauntless is just filled with hooligans."

Nodding, "Probably."

We finished our tea in silence until Aunt Jeanine said, "Well, you better get some rest before the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow."

"What about dinner?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile, I knew what was coming. "I'm sorry Ana, but since Erudite is hosting the Ceremony tomorrow, I have extra duties tonight. You'll have to fend for yourself."

I nodded, "Goodnight, Aunt Jeanine."

"Goodnight, Ana."

 **So I hope this was okay for a second chapter! Also please ignore how horrible my tenses are, you know past/present, I'm really bad at that.**


	3. Indecision

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

 **Lilyana POV**

Aunt Jeanine and I are both quiet the next morning at breakfast until she says, "You can do whatever you want until 3PM when you need to come back here to get ready for the Choosing Ceremony." I nod and look at the clock it's 9AM. "As you can see, you have plenty of time to do as you please while I finish up the last minute details for the ceremony."

"Thank you Aunt Jeanine," I say with meaning as she gets up from the table.

My aunt gives me a piercing look as if she knows what I mean and says, "It is no problem, just remember 3PM." With that she gathers her things and is gone.

I let out a huge sigh that I had held in since the start of breakfast. Last night I probably had not slept more than two hours and the bags under my eyes were showing it. What I needed to do was keep myself busy. So I began by washing the dishes that Aunt Jeanine and I had used for our breakfast, but that only took five minutes at the most.

Huffing out irritated breathes and throwing myself onto then couch in a way my aunt would definitely not approve of, I tried to think of things I could do. Reading was an option, but I don't think I'd be able to concentrate long enough to read more than a line or I could watch a movie, no I've watched all of them. It was then that my eyes landed on a recent newspaper article where my old babysitter, Cara, received a review for her recent book.

"I'll visit Cara!" I said out loud. It was likely she was going to be home since almost everyone had the day of the Choosing Ceremony off from their jobs.

It's nearly 10:30AM when I leave my apartment building and make my way towards Cara's house. I'm only slightly shocked when I reach the central park, which is usually crowded with people, deserted. But then again, I thought, people must want to spend the day of the Choosing Ceremony with their family and reflecting on their results.

All of Cara's children are in university so I wouldn't be interrupting any family time, much to my relief.

It only takes all of 15 minutes to reach her house in the Erudite suburbs, but since her house is one of the closest to the entrance of her neighbourhood it's easy to find. Her garage door is open and I see her scooter inside which indicates that she is home like I expected her to be, so I don't hesitate to knock on her front door.

After a minute I hear a pair of light feet walking towards the front door that opens for me a second later, "Ana?"

I shift awkwardly at her confused tone, maybe it wasn't the best idea to come here, "Care, do you mind if I come inside?"

She gives me an unreadable expression but after a few moments opens the door wider and lets me in. When she shuts the door I ask, "So where's your husband?"

Cara raised an eyebrow, "Dave is helping your aunt with the Choosing Ceremony," she led me towards her living room. "But that isn't what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?"

I visibly deflate, "No it isn't," then I looked at her nervously. "I know we aren't supposed to talk about our tests and what not-"

Her old babysitter nodded, "It's against the law."

I flinch, "Right, but Aunt Jeanine discussed it with me last night and I feel pressured."

She raised an eyebrow, "Pressured?"

"Well you know I'm Divergent," I say while shifting awkwardly in my seat. "You and the other researchers on my…project know."

"Yes, why are you bringing this up?" Cara asked stoically.

"Well I liked some of the other factions I went to!" I blurted out and then covered my mouth.

Cara nodded, "It's your choice, correct?"

"Yes, but I feel like Aunt Jeanine wants me to choose Erudite out of all the factions I am compatible with." I say almost desperately.

"Well," Cara said and ran a hand through her hair. "Did you know that I had a brother?" I shook my head. "He was a few year younger than me, but he transferred to Dauntless."

"Really?" I asked. "Do you still…?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Love him? Keep in contact with him?" I nod. "I love him and respect that he followed his aptitude test results instead of our family's expectations. I like to think that he's spreading his knowledge to the other factions and I also occasionally exchange letters with him to keep updates on each other's lives."

I nod and say quietly, "I just don't know what to do."

Cara gave me a soft look, "Think about your future. If you do decide to leave Erudite, the friends and family you have here will always love you and hopefully write you. I know I will."

I look up at her, slightly insecurely, "Really?"

"Really, I love you Ana."

"Love you too Cara."

After our rather deep conversation on my conflicted emotions of which faction I should choose, we decided to make lunch together.

"It will be like old times," Cara says while smiling at me and getting out the ingredients to make pasta. When I was younger and Aunt Jeanine had Cara watch over me we used to make lunch together.

"What type of pasta were you thinking?" I ask curiously as I followed her into the kitchen.

"How about we make salmon carbonara?" Cara replied with a tilt of her head. "I already have some salmon defrosting." When she saw my nod she brought out the rest of the ingredients and together we went to work. We worked in silence for the most part as neither of us was that great at cooking so it was best if we concentrated all our efforts on the meal we were making.

After about an hour the pasta was complete.

For the next few hours Cara and I settled on catching up and having light hearted conversation ("Have you read the new book series that just came out?") or ("Yes, my new research project is coming along nicely…") until I looked up at her clock and saw that it was already 2:30PM.

I sighed and gave Cara a disappointed frown, "Aunt Jeanine wants me back to our apartment at 3:00PM."

She gave me a sad smile and then stood up with me, "If you switch faction, I'll write to you Ana," then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Cara," I said while returning the hug with a sad smile. I give her one more glance before turning my back to her and walking out the front door that she had opened for me.

This time on the way back to my apartment building I took in my surroundings. I had never really appreciated how beautiful Erudite was and if I was to leave, I would miss the intimidating structures and peaceful gardens.

But then I remembered the thrill I got when I entered the Dauntless Compound and the odd feeling I felt in my bones that got stronger the longer I stayed there. I needed to see what that meant.

Suddenly I realized that I was standing outside of my apartment building and quickly decided that instead of taking the stairs like the day before I would take the elevator as I was running a bit late to meet with Aunt Jeanine.

The first thing I saw when I entered the apartment was Aunt Jeanine on her tablet _again_ , but as always when I enter the room she put it down and said, "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" I look at the clock that says '2:55'.

"I was visiting Cara, our good-bye went a bit longer than expected," I said in what I hope was a nonchalant way.

"Hmmm," was all she said for a moment and then continued, "How is Cara?"

"She's good," then I faced my aunt. "She says that some of her research will be done soon."

At this Aunt Jeanine's eyes brighten, "Really?" I nod. "Well that's good news."

I wondered what this research could be that put my aunt in such a good mood, but filed it away. The only research I really knew anything about was the one I was the 'guinea pig' of. All I do to respond to my aunt's comment is, "I'm sure it is."

For a few minutes we're silent before she say, "We're going to leave here at 4:00PM to make sure we're at the Hub at 4:30PM. Make sure you look your best, I don't want you embarrassing me," with that she got up and walked away.

I sat there for a moment going over the short conversation that Aunt Jeanine and I just had, mostly the part of not embarrassing her. If I chose a different faction, would that embarrass her? All of a sudden the room felt slightly suffocating, so I stood and made my quickly towards my room.

The first thing I did when I got in my room was look at my bedside clock and saw that it was already 3:32PM, I had very limited time to get ready. On a normal day this amount of time would be fine with me, but I now not only had to look presentable for my peers (who I can't remember ever meeting) and dress so that I could blend into my new faction without giving away that I'm possibly leaving Erudite.

After about five minutes of staring at my closet I decide to wear my dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank top with a dark blue cardigan buttoned up over it plus black flats. No one would question the black since it did go well with the type of blue I was wearing. I did my make-up simply but put my hair in a complex side braid.

I was looking at myself in the mirror when I heard Aunt Jeanine call out, "We're leaving in 5 minutes Ana!"

"I'll be right out!" I call back and then mutter to myself. "And then possibly never coming back."

 **Again I don't own the Divergent Trilogy. Also you may have noticed how some facts may or may not be canon or whatever. I've only read Divergent, I mean I've read Insurgent…once but didn't like it as I like Divergent and so I never read Allegiant. I'm sorry! I don't know why, but I just never bring myself to read it! Anyways, next chapter is the Choosing Ceremony!**


	4. Her Choice

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy**

The first thing Aunt Jeanine says to me when I exit the room is, "Why are you wearing a cardigan? It's probably the warmest day of the summer!"

I give her a small smile, "I remember the last time when I was at the Hub," she gave me a questioning look. "It was freezing; I wished I had a sweater the whole time."

She nodded, "I suppose you're correct," I can tell that she's still a bit suspicious of me though, but smiles anyways, "You do look lovely Ana."

"Thank you Aunt Jeanine."

After grabbing her tablet from the kitchen table she quickly said, "Well, there's a car waiting for us to take us to the Hub."

My eyebrow's scrunch together and began to walk after her as she starts to leave the apartment, "But the Hub is about a five minute walk, why would we need a car?"

As we are descending the stairs she said in an exasperated voice, "Because Ana, I want you to look your best when you choose today." She gives me a significant look. "You're going to be presenting yourself in front of the most important people of our city; I can't have you looking sweaty and unhygienic."

I nod; I knew to Aunt Jeanine that image was very important. From the way she saw it the more put together you looked, meant the more intelligent you were.

By the time we reached the car I realized that I had not chosen what faction I wanted to belong to. I was Divergent, many people in Erudite knew that, but the only two factions I really cared about were Erudite and Dauntless.

Erudite is where my family is, where Aunt Jeanine, Doctor Marks, and Cara are. When I think back there aren't many people that I have to go back to. But it is the faction that I have lived in since I lost my memories and they helped me start a new life there even if that included becoming their guinea pig.

But in Dauntless I could be my own person. I wouldn't have people controlling my life at every corner and testing me just because I was Divergent. Looking out the window I saw a train whistle like it was calling me towards the Dauntless Compound. It would be hard being there without my family, but like Cara said, they would be able to write occasionally.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Aunt Jeanine touched my shoulder and said, "Ana we're here."

"Okay."

When I walk inside the Hub I find that it is extremely different than years before, "Looks nice, doesn't it Ana?"

I nod, "Yes, it does."

Aunt Jeanine gives me a smug smile, "It's because Erudite is in charge this year. We obviously made sure everything was perfect for the Choosing Ceremony."

"You did a great job Aunt Jeanine," I reply with a smile.

"Thank you Ana," then she looks at a group coming it, all dressed in gray. She scowls and says sarcastically, "Wonderful, the Abnegation is here."

I try to copy my aunt's disapproving stare, but I can't manage it as Andrew and Natalie Prior had been nothing but nice to me the day before. "Why are they here so early?"

"Probably think that they need to help set up," she scoffed. "I told them at the last meeting that everything would be done beforehand."

While it looks extremely different from the year Aunt Jeanine brought me here some components remain the same, such as how the room is arranged in concentric circles. When more people enter I will have to stand on the edges with the rest of my peers-now initiates-who are sixteen years old.

Aunt Jeanine must have seen me eyeing where the initiates stand because she tells me, "You'll be standing in between Jamie Moss of Amity and Tony Mason of Candor when the time comes."

Usually Aunt Jeanine would sit in the seats reserved for families in the next circle which is divided by factions, but since Erudite is leading the Choosing Ceremony this year she will be standing up front. She will not only be giving the opening address and calling the names in reverse alphabetical order, she will also be the one to hand me the knife to cut my palm to make my decision.

 _Wonderful,_ I thought sarcastically. _Because making a decision at the bowls in the final circle wasn't already hard enough already._

Will I let my blood fall of the bowl of water for Erudite or the lit coals for Dauntless? I know I won't allow my blood to fall on gray stones for Abnegations, earth for Amity or glass for Candor though.

"It's time," Aunt Jeanine says. I hadn't even noticed that the room was nearly filled up. "Go take your place near the middle of the circle," she pointed and said. "There, between the boy with the red hair in the yellow shirt and the boy with black hair with the white shirt." She has to tell me since I don't know anyone in my age group.

I look at her and say, "Thank you Aunt Jeanine and good luck."

She gives me one last lingering look and then starts walking towards the last circle where the bowls are while I walk to my spot where all the initiates are.

When I reach my spot I ask the boy with black hair in a white shirt, "Are you Tony Mason?" He gives a curt nod. Not much of a talker, but at least I know I'm in the right place.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts when Aunt Jeanine begins speaking, "Settle down everyone, settle down." When everyone does she begins her opening address, "Welcome to the choosing ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us every man and woman has the right to choose their own way in the world."

At the last line it occurs to me, or one of five predetermined ways.

"Our dependents are now sixteen…" I start to zone out of Aunt Jeanine's speech after this, knowing the basics of what she will be saying either from the previous choosing ceremonies or from her practicing her speech in our apartment. I tune back in when I hear Aunt Jeanine say, "…faction before blood. Apart from them we would not survive."

Then suddenly Aunt Jeanine's speech is over and she has started calling out names in reverse alphabetical order, "Erin Zair!" The Candor girl that walks up to the stage doesn't show any hesitation when she takes the knife from my aunt, cuts her hand and drops the blood that pooled in her palm over the glass. She apparently knows that she belongs in Candor.

The names go by in a blur for me as I try to reach a decision. I could have my way dictated for me for the rest of my life or I could make my own way.

As Aunt Jeanine read out, "Ana Matthews," I realized that as she said in her opening speech, I have the right to make my own way in the world and I'll do just that.

When I take the knife from her and look up at my aunt one last time I see an unreadable expression on her face, one that I've never seen there before but don't have time to analyze. I cut my hand open and make my way towards the right side of the bowls where both Dauntless and Erudite bowls are next to each other.

I then let my blood fall on the lit coals.

Everyone is silent as I walk towards the Dauntless initiates, but when the shock wears off they cheer for me, but I can also hear the whispers all around the room, "She changed factions!" "Could it be because Erudite is losing control?" "No, probably just because she wanted to get out-"

"Quiet!" Aunt Jeanine yells and I can feel her glare on my back, but it's gone by the time I reach the Dauntless section.

I try to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony, but really each name is going in one ear and coming out the other without stopping to process in my brain, but I'm brought out of any inattention when a handsome boy taps me on the shoulder, "So you've quite the stir."

I give him a light glare, "I suppose so," then I paused and grinned. "In a way it was gratifying to hear their reactions."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Oh?"

"Yeah," I reply with my own smirk. "It makes me feel rebellious; I've never felt like that before."

He was about to say something when we realize that the crowd around us has started running towards the stairs. He gestures for me to follow their lead, "Come on!"

Taking his lead I follow him towards the stairs only to hear the noise of dozens of running feet along with shouts and laughter. I make sure to stay close behind my new friend and it only takes a minute before we burst out the doors of the first floor.

"Woo!" the boy says and I laugh along with him, "That was awesome."

I nod, with a smile adorning my face, "It was." Then I heard the train whistle and I remember how the Dauntless get different places. My new friend must have seen the apprehension on my face because he says to me, "Don't worry, and watch the others," then he gives me one last reassuring smile. "I'll help you up if you need it."

We ran alongside the train and like the boy told me, I watched the others before trying to jump into the train myself and to my surprise I was able to get in without my new friend's help.

He looked at me impressed, "I wasn't expecting you to get in by yourself."

I scoffed and look at him, "I'm very easy to underestimate."

"I bet you are," then he nudges the girl next to him and when she turns I realize it's the girl from the other day that showed me around the Dauntless Compound. "Jennifer, a transfer made it into the Dauntless born cart."

At that Jennifer whipped her head around and her eyes went wide, "Erudite girl!"

I give her a wry smile, "Girl-who-bumped-into-me!" We both laugh and continue laughing when we see the boy's confused face.

"So you know each other?" he asks.

"I showed this girl around the Dauntless Compound yesterday because apparently she was allowed to tour each of the factions," Jennifer said to her friend and then to me with slight dramatics, "We never did introduced ourselves, I'm Jennifer."

The boy gave Jennifer an exasperated look, "Why am I not surprised that you didn't tell her your name?"

"I wanted to be to mysterious Dauntless showing the upstart Erudite around the Pit," Jennifer said in her defense.

"Just keep telling yourself that," he said, waving her off, but then turning to me with a lovely smile, "I'm Marco Pedrad."

I give Marco a smile and then glare at Jennifer, "I am not an upstart! And my name is Ana Matthews."

I decide to take off my blue cardigan so I'm only wearing a black tank top when there is a lull in the conversation and I can see Marco thinking hard about something. Suddenly he gets up and suddenly whistles really loudly, "Oi! Gather around!" All the Dauntless born and few younger members on this train cart do. When everyone is listening Marco begins talking, "I think we should play a prank on my dad."

"Oh?" One boy with a piercing through his eyebrow asks. "And how are we supposed to prank a prankster?"

Marco smirks, "You know how my dad is always trying to bring back that old Dauntless slang 'pansycake'?" They nod, wondering where this is going. "I think we should all start using it behind his back and right in his hearing distance, but when he confronts us on it we do the same thing we usually do and say how stupid the word is."

Everyone laughs and the Jennifer turns to me in an amused voice says, "You have to tell the transfers that this is happening, okay?"

I give them an almost feral smile, "Sounds awesome." Everyone laughs.

The rest of the ride settles in mindless conversation and Jennifer tells me how I almost look Dauntless with my black shirt and shoes. It gives me a bit of hope. Then I see people jumping out of the train.

Marco looks at me and says, "Just give it a running start and jump." Then he holds out his hand. "Do you want to go together your first time?"

I give him a small smile and take his hand, it sends a volt of electricity through my hand that I'm not sure to make of and wonder if he felt it too, "You won't think I'm a wimp?"

"Nah, I can understand how this could be scary for the first time," then he looks out and says. "Get ready to jump in 3, 2, 1!" I'm weightless for what feels like minutes, but couldn't be more than a couple seconds, slightly worried that I won't make it to the roof top, but my worries were in vain when I land relatively unscathed. Looking next to me I see that I brought poor Marco down in my less than graceful landing, but he doesn't look too put out by it.

I was just observing my fellow initiates when a voice interrupts me, "Hello, my name is Max and I am one of the Dauntless leaders," he looks around at the group, almost daring them to interrupt. "To get to the Dauntless Compound you will have to jump off this roof top."

Gasps were heard amongst Dauntless born and transfers alike, one transfer-Candor from his clothing-asks, "Is there water at the bottom or something?"

Max said in a mysterious voice, "Who knows?"

Bravely or possibly stupidly, I step forward, "I'll jump first." This has to be a scare tactic, there is no way they would kill the initiates this early on…I hope.

I look back at Jennifer and Marco who are giving me nods and mouthing _Good luck._ It's good to know that someone believes in me.

The Dauntless leader moves out of my way and with only the slightest bit of hesitation I jump into the unknown.

 **A/N: So there is a quote from Divergent during the Choosing Ceremony in this chapter, just so everyone knows…I'm not stealing it for money or whatever, I'm just writing for fun. I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Also Reviews are welcome! Except for bashing, I hate bashing. But constructive reviews are great!**


End file.
